OMG They Were Roommates
by XxT3ARS-OF-BLOODxX
Summary: Finally, after all his hard work and the nightmare of high school, Race has finally made it to college! But trouble begins when he meets his roommate, the beautiful yet quirky Spot Conlon.
1. Chapter 1

**an it's ya gurl everest rivar back at it again with the white vans i mean fics i'm publishing this all at once because i haven't written much and i'm lazy**

race pov

i'm finally in college. i go to college in santa fe and i'm a dance major. my friends jack and crutchy go here to. jack majors in film and crutcheyi majors in baking. jack and crutchei are THE CUTEST COUPLE EVAR AND I SHIPP IT SO MOCH. i get into my dorm and i see a whole snacccccc. i almost scream because of how hot he is. i go up to him and say "hi i'm im race" i say nervously. he turns to me "i'm spot" he said hotly. i thought I LOVE YOUUUU. i look at him "whatcha doin" i ask isabellaly. he looked up "i'm eating a snacc" he said sexily. but he wasn't he was eating candy and candy is NOT a snacc. "that's not a snacc" i said upsetly. "CANDY IS NOT A SNACC IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE WACK." i said. i decided our relationship would be a love hate one.

**an yay sprace. #candy is not a snacc. also i'm really really really sorry that this chapter is so short but i just needed an intro. **


	2. Chapter 2

**an yay another chapter. btw this is ben tyler cook race because I LOVE BENNY BOI. thanks fo rose for editing ily. **

after that i still loved spot. i went to bed because i was tired from moving i thought tiredly. spot and i had a thought start but i know he'll love me.

i woke up the next morning and saw spot sleeping. then i freaked out _WHAT IF I TALKED IN MY SLEEP AND I SAID I LOVED HIM _i thought angstily. i watched him sleep stalkerly because i'm a creepy stalker and i love stalking. i watched him sleep for awhile. i saw him start to wake up and i started dancing all around my room. oh yeah btw i dance everywhere instead of walking but that isn't important. he woke up and i could see that the poor guys head was spinning because i was hanging from the ceiling. "what the heck are you doing my manz?" spot said confusedly.

"umm just hanging around?" i said in a homosexual manner.

"dude we need to get you a girlfriend" spot said bipedalisticly.

this is exactly what i was afraid of. he wants to get me a girlfriend. i didn't respond and got up and left for class. my manz why you have to brick me hart.

**an yay anutter chapter down. i'm excited to rite moar of this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**an trust me this candy is not a snacc thing is important **

i went to all y classes and after i went to jacrutchies dorm. i danced in there and saw critchu baking coooooookitz. theY SUCKEDDDD. but i couldn't tell crutcho that "they're yumalicious" i told cthulhu lyingly. i decided to go back to my dirm bcuz i hadn't seen stripe since this moorning and i needed his hotness in my life or i'll have a spoit deficiency.

i walked in to my dorm room and oh mY GOD SPOT WAS NOT WEARING A SHIRT. I COULD NOT FUNCTION. i may have passed out but i'm not shire. i decided to play it cool by talking of my shirt in hope that he'd think i'm hot. he looked ovar "yo my manz are you hawt too?" he asked. i had to make a witty response "jskbsoeb yeahhhh" i said cooly.

after that encounter i sat on my bed and i worked on a whole essay about how candy is not a snacc. spot looked over "broski o found a gorl friend for you." he said satisfiedly. i panicked "uhh cool my manz but i'm not interested." i said in a manner that suggested that i was not of heterosexual orientation. spot loked at me insistingly "c'mon dudebro just go on a date with this gorl." he said in a manner that suggested that he was of the heterosexual orientation. i liked over "dude my gay agenda is to full fur that." i said in an unsubtle manner that unsubtly suggested that i do not identify with the sexual orientation of being attracted to the opposite sex. spot laughed "bro just go on the date." he insisted insistingly by insisting. i gave up "ugh fine" i said. i made a plan in my head to make it the wurst dat possibul. spot smiled which was adorabull btw "cool i'll tell ariel." _CRAP. _

**an ooohhh a cliffhanger. what could be so bad about ariel? find out next chapter same bat-time same bat-channel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**an yay it's time to see what's so bad about ariel. maybe she's basicly a horse like roger. **

why does it hav to be ariel. she and i went to high school and she's like in love with my in a really obvious way that suggests that she enjoys the pastime of following someone around in a creepy way without their knowledge. basicly she's a creepo thats hopelessly in love wit mii and i'm to gay to reciprocate. i started to regret all my life decisions leading up to that moment. i did remember one thing that can help me torture her on our date. she HATES rollercoasters. so i decided to take her to six flags. there's no way she'd forgive me for that. oh and anutter ting abut ariel is that she's convinced that she's a mermaid but she ain't no mermaid.

i started preparing for our date. i texted her saying that i would take her to a movie and that we should just dress casually. in response she sent me heart emojis. great. i felt more dread then than she would fee going up those roller coasters. i hoped spot wouldn't hate me for ruining this date becuz i didn't even know how he knew ariel but i didn't really want to know.

time flew. before i knew it my time of death had arrived i mean date. i told her i'd pick her up at 11 and then we'd have lunch and go to a movie but instead we're going to lunch and then six flags. well the time had come. i knocked in her door…

**an i really love the cliffhangers i'm just like rick riordan. **


	5. Chapter 5

**am time for the date who will live? who will die? who will tell their story?**

why

**an wow that captur took a long time to rite**


	6. Chapter 6

**an time fur six fkages**

ariel and i had lunch together and it was the worst lunch date i had ever had. i then forced her to put on a blind fold so she would t see where we wre gong.

we got to six flags and i wouldn't let her take her blindfold off. i walked her through the whole park to the scariest roller coaster. she some how didn't suspict mi even tho you could hear people screaming. we got in line "race where are we?" she asked confusedly. i had do come up wit somting "it's a surprise." i said comebackily. we finally got on the ride and strapped in and we started moving. i took off afields blind foold "RACE WHAF HAVE YOU DIN?!" she screamed. i laughed for a while "i took us to six flags." before she could respond the rollercoaster went down the first hill. ariel would not stop screaming which caused me to laugh so hard that i almost peed myself. even better the kid behind us BARFED ON HER. i was literally about to pee myself.

after that rollercoaster i had to take her on more because it was sooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny. for some reason she kept saying that she could handle it because she's basicly a mermaid but das a lieeeeeee.

i took her on like 20 more roller coasters and on each of them someone barfed in her. BEST. WORST. DATE. EVWR. i was so proud of myself for coming up with this terrible date. i ariel was not amused but she was somehow still hopelessly in luv wit me. that was unfortunate because i was hopelessly in love with spot. i looked at her "well this was fun but why don't we head home." i said in a manner that suggested that i didn't identify with the sexuality of being a male and being attracted to females but rather being a male and being attracted to other males.

i got to afields house and i dropped her off. i walked with her to her door "do i get a good night kisz?" i panicked "nope by you newspaper." i left feeling satisfied with that response. i didn't think she'd ever wanna go on anutter date agin.

**an yay the date is over. if anyone can tell me what fanfic the ariul refeunce is drum i'll be ur best friendo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**an i tink rozes litle sistur is doing fxn urt fur dis fic n shez soooooo goood**

after thedat i went back to my dorm "hey spot" i said in a way that would suggest that i have feelings for spot that aren't platonic. sport looked u p at mi "hey race ariel said she had fun on your dat" _oh newspaper. _"oh that's cool i guess" i said as homosexually as possible. "what's wrong you sound weird" spot said. "i just don't like ariel my manz" i said suoerdupergayly. spot looked at me soooer confusedly "what ever floats your boat my manz" he said.

that day i went and visited jacrutie aftur i saw jack pulling critco in a wagon in the hallway btw jack pulls cthulhu in a wagon wherever they go. i went to their dorm and had some disgusting biscits that crutci made. we talked for a while and i told them all about my date with ariel. they thought it was the funniest thing ever and they want to start the bachelor with me just so i can take girls on bad dates. we had fun.

i walked out of jacrutchies dorm and saw what i think is the weirdest thing i've ever seen in my hole life. specs was making out with a shoe. that's right. a shoe. he looked up "uhhh you didn't happen to see that did you?" he asked embarrassedly. "i really wish i hadn't." i responded respondingly. he ran off very embarrassedly.

after that strange encounter i went to go see spot. and just when i thought the day couldn't get weirder it did. spot was sleeping in a barrel. why must life be so weird. "dude what the newspaper are you doing?" i asked. he shot out of the barrel "NOTHING" he shouted łyingły. "fine i sleep in a barrel" he said admittingły. man i really thought that my life couldn't get any weirder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" spot screamed screamingly. what. now. "THERES A SPOODER IN MY BARREL" oh. my. newspaper. spot then used 7 different battle axes to destroy his barrel and then he burned it. "janet?" he said. then out of nowhere a random lady just appeared. "WOAH WOAH WOAH WHO THE NEWSPAPER ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" i yelled yellingly. "i'm janet" she said. "oh that's janet my manic robot helper person" ugh i hate her already. "not a robot" janet said dumbly because she's super dumb even though she has all the knowledge in the world. "hey janet can you get me a new barrel" spot said "here you go" janet said and handed him a barrel. then she vanished. what. the. newspaper.

**an i had some pretty good ideas for this chapter so i threw them all in i'm sorry it's weird. **


End file.
